


Czego pragnę

by Olix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, WTF, brak miejsca w czasie i miejscu, czuję się jak na jakiejsc inicjacji, drabble srabble, idk - Freeform, luźna pogadanka czego chce dean, oh gosh, pierwszy fic w fandomie supernatural, pisałam na chemii jak reszta poprawiała sprawdzian, ssę w tytułach, toż to nie po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix





	Czego pragnę

Dean zdecydowanie, niezaprzeczalnie NIE był zakochany w Castielu. Ba, on nawet szczególnie za nim nie przepadał, bo kto chciałby spędzać czas z kimś, kto nie szanuje przestrzeni osobistej i pojawia się zawsze w najmniej pożądanym momencie, nie potrafi nigdy szybko i sprawnie, a przede wszystkim klarownie odpowiedzieć na pytania i znika, zanim wszystko się wyjaśni oraz nie łapie sarkazmu i ironii, jak i również wszelkiego rodzaju przysłów, aluzji i żaluzji. Dean musiał bardzo uszczuplić swój słownik i mocno go przetransferować, by chociaż mogli z aniołem konwersować w tej samej czasoprzestrzeni. Nie zapominajmy również o tym, że Castiel w ogóle nie łapał nawiązywania do popkultury, z czego to składało się większość wypowiedzi Deana.   
Będąc szczerymi, Dean podejrzewał Casa o zaburzenia psychiczne, gdyż jego pieprzona bipolarność ukazywała się coraz częściej. Anioł w jednej chwili potrafił roztrząsać genezę porno, będąc uroczo nieświadomym swoich rumieńców i niewytłumaczalnego wzwodu (Dean wcale nie użył sformułowania "uroczy" do opisania Castiela, anioł po prostu wyglądał jak mały kotek. Dean również NIE trzepał sobie do wizji Casa w takiej właśnie wersji, rozciągniętego mu na kolanach), a w drugiej otwierać wrota Czyśćca, zawierać pakty z Królem Piekła, czy zabijać Archanioła. Co, swoją drogą, było całkiem rozpraszające. Ta moc, którą Castiel emanował, ta siła i zręczność, których używał w walce z dużo od siebie potężniejszymi, a nigdy nie przegrywał, ta władza, którą sam sobie wywalczył i potrafił dowieść, że jest jej wart.  
Castiel był nieprzewidywalny i pełen sprzeczności. Dean uwielbiał być przez niego zaskakiwany, kiedy to tylko pomyślawszy o aniele, Castiel pojawiał się na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, gdzie mógłby zostać na zawsze. Dean prawdopodobnie nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby czarne skrzydła na zawsze wytarły się na skórze tapicerki. Prawdopodobnie Dean nawet tego pragnął. Prawdopodobnie, wizja Castiela rozłożonego na siedzeniach, zmęczonego i śpiącego w zaufaniu do Deana jako kierowcy nawiedzała go za często, niż chciałby to przyznać. Prawdopodobnie, Dean jednak był zdecydowanie i niezaprzeczalnie zakochany w Castielu.


End file.
